Merry Temptation
by Happii Haden
Summary: A sweet light-hearted Christmas story with moral teachings; Demons are devious creatures. SasoDei, Yaoi, One-Shot. A lemon was squeezed during the process of writing this c:


**WARNING: **Yaoi

Rated: M

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Naruto © Kishimoto

_A short light-hearted Christmas story just for you c:_

* * *

Deidara sighed and slammed the mug down on the bar. "Hit me again," he muttered grumpily.

"You've downed three Holiday Cocktails already. Are you sure?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah. Please."

The bartender shrugged and started preparing the drink for the blond. Deidara had been at the bar for at least an hour now. It was December 25th and he was honestly fed up with holidays. Especially Christmas. He peeked up when he heard the bell of the bar door ring. A man with a blood red hair and a black suit with a dark red undershirt that matched his hair. The blond snorted at the man's appearance. Suit and ties were all the same to him. _Assholes._

Suit and ties were the reason why he was here tonight. His fiance, Uchiha Itachi, and him had been at a party earlier today for his work. _That no-good-two-timing-cheating-bastard-_

"One Holiday Cocktail," the bartender announced sliding a cocktail toward the blond.

Deidara sighed and began to dig through his pockets. Hope he had enough. He was fairly surprised when money was put down on the bar in front of him.

"It's on me. Oh, barkeep, get me a White Russian."

The blond turned his attention to the male next to him. Suit and tie. "You didn't have to do that, yeah," he hissed at the redhead. "I could pay for myself. I'm not a helpless bitch."

The redhead chuckled and gazed over at the blond.

Deidara couldn't help the blush that overcame his cheeks. That deep sexy voice and bedroom chocolate brown eyes. They were so...tempting.

"Why, I was only being friendly. Holiday cheer, yanno? You seemed down," the redhead stated. "A little Christmas cheer seemed like the right thing to do."

"Fuck Christmas, yeah," the blond spat. "I hate all holidays," he stated before taking a sip of his drink.

The bartender came back with the redhead's drink and he thanked him. "And why is that?" the redhead asked stirring his drink.

"None of your business, jackass."

The redhead chuckled again and this time it pissed Deidara off. How dare that suit and tie laugh at him!

"Why the hell are you bothering me anyways, yeah? You look like the type to go out a seduce women. Honestly, who goes to the bar dressed in a suit?"

The redhead's dark bedroom eyes glared into the blond's cerulean eyes. "And you look like the type I'd fuck."

Deidara nearly spat his drink out at the words. Instead of spitting all over the man, which he should've done, he swallowed and choked ever-so-slightly. "T-The hell, man!?"

The redhead smirked and in a blink seemed to have scooted closer to Deidara. "Is it such a surprise?"

"Yes! You don't just go and say "_Hey, you seem fuckable." _to a complete stranger, yeah!" Deidara frowned and scooted back his chair. "It's weird."

"I see," the redhead said, drumming his fingers against the bar top. "Married?" he asked eying the ring on the blond's slim finger.

Deidara glanced at his ring and snorted, "Engaged to an asshole."

"Could that perhaps be the reason you're here tonight?"

The blond glared at the man for prying. "What? Are we playing 20 Questions? Well, you know what? I have some questions for you, yeah."

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

The redhead smirked, "Sasori Akasuna," he purred.

Deidara's cheeks dusted a light pink, but brushed it off. "Okey, Akasuna. How old are you? You look too young to be in a bar, yeah."

"Much older than you."

"Specifically."

Sasori hummed in thought, "Which age would you prefer?"

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows. "The hell you mean what age? You should only have one."

The redhead chuckled, "That's what they all say. Let me properly introduce myself. Perhaps it would clear things up," he stated. "I am a Cambion, dating back to the 1500s, making me 513 human years old. However, in demon years I'm 35. And here I am tonight to offer you a contract~"

The blond stared at the redhead for a minute, processing the information. After that minute had passed he burst into laughter. "You are seriously off your rocker, yeah! How much have you had to drink tonight?"

The redhead stared at the blond passively. "I wasn't joking, you filthy human."

Deidara laughed some more and even wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Man, you made my night. You seriously want me to believe you are some demon?"

"It would be the simplest method, yes," Sasori stated.

"Right," Deidara chuckled. "Listen, man, I think you should go home. Call a buddy or something."

The redhead rolled his eyes. _Humans. _He caught the blond's attention and stared deeply into his eyes. If the boy wouldn't believe, he'd have to force him to truly see him.

Deidara gasped as he was forced to stare into the eyes of the redhead. He tried to look away, but found he couldn't. The longer he stared the hotter his body grew. The warmth was not bad, in fact it was quite _pleasurable. _He gasped again and tried to look away or even move. However, the blond stayed in place. That's when he finally saw it.

The redhead was no longer the ageless beauty he had just seen. The same blood red hair stayed the same or may even have turned darker. His eyes were bizarre. Instead of the white sclera, it seemed as if it were hollow, for it was pitch black. This in return made his once brown, but now golden, eyes stand out. His pale skin had also turned a grayish color as well.

"Can you see it now?~" the demon purred.

Deidara gasped in response. Sharp teeth that could probably rip his flesh apart filled the redhead's mouth.

In a flash, everything went back to normal. Deidara gasped for air and began coughing. "T-The hell w-was that?"

Sasori straightened out his tie and smirked, "That my dear, blond, was my original form."

Deidara shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. I'm devious not mischievous."

The blond frowned. This had to be the worst and messed up Christmas yet. "Okey, so you're real. What do you want with me, yeah?"

Sasori tsked and snapped his fingers. In a burst of flames a scroll appeared in his hands. "As I said earlier, I am here to offer you a contract."

Deidara gulped nervously. He wasn't a demon expert, but he had seen enough horror movies to know that demons were sly as foxes. Especially when it came to contracts.

"Aren't you interested?~" Sasori asked, practically purring.

"Not really," Deidara stated scooting back further. "I'm fine. Really, yeah. Thanks for the offer though."

"I insist~" the redhead purred. "I can make it all worth your while~"

"...How?" the blond frowned. "How could you possibly make it worth my while?"

Sasori smirked, "I'm glad you asked. Think back to earlier. Think back to your _no-good-two-timing-cheating-bastard _of a fiancee."

Deidara's eyebrows furrowed. "I'd rather not."

"Exactly. Wouldn't it be lovely if you could just get back at him?"

"What are you suggesting, demon, yeah?"

The redhead let the scroll fall open. "A proposition. I'll help you get back at your fiance and in return you help me~"

Deidara shook his head, "That's ridiculous. I can just…"

"Marry the bastard that is cheating on you? And with your best friend nonetheless?"

"Shut up," the blond growled.

Sasori smirked, "You know it's true. Let me help you~" The redhead was suddenly closer to the blond and he knew it was too late to escape.

A hand caressing his thigh brought a heat to his cheeks immediately. "Why don't you give him a taste of his own medicine, hm? I mean, it's not like you wouldn't enjoy it," the redhead chuckled. "Your heart is racing, face is flushed, and I can practically feel your arousal~"

Deidara shook his head, "It's...no. It's wrong-"

"And it's not wrong to cheat?" Sasori tsked. "You humans think us demons are evil. Even bonds in Hell aren't broken in such a manner."

"Well you know what this isn't Hell! This is Earth, yeah. Just leave me the fuck alone," the blond growled pushing the redhead away.

"Tsch, stubborn brat. Suit yourself," the redhead snarled before standing up. He straightened out his tie and exited the bar.

Once he was out, Deidara sighed in relief. That was scary. He downed his final drink before leaving himself. Maybe if he just went to sleep everything would be better. Everything would go back to normal. He'd wake up next to Itachi. They'd have breakfast. Itachi would go to work. Deidara would sit at home and...do nothing. Then later that night they'd have dinner. After that they'd have sex and go to bed. The next day would repeat.

The blond frowned. It would repeat. Over and over. Until the day he died. He kicked the ground in frustration and sent several broken concrete pieces flying. He passed by an alley and didn't bother paying attention to it until someone screamed out for help.

Deidara immediately turned around and ran to the dark alley. There he saw familiar glowing golden eyes and terrified female.

"You!" he yelled pointing at the redhead. "What the hell are you doing, yeah!?"

The demon chuckled and gave the blond a look. "What does it look like? I'm getting _take out_~" he purred licking the girl's cheek for emphasis.

The girl squealed in fear and began to cry.

Deidara shook his head. "Leave that bitch alone and come with me."

"Oo, sounds like someone is interested now," the redhead chuckled letting the girl go. She fell to the ground and immediately ran off, sobbing.

"Uhuh. Whatever. Listen, you don't just attack random hookers in alleyways, okey? It's freaky, yeah," Deidara stated leading the demon back to his apartment.

Sasori, now back in his human appearance, shrugged, "I'm hungry. It's only natural that I act on instinct."

"If you're so hungry, go buy some damned food!"

"I don't eat human food you twat," Sasori hissed.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah. Forgot. Demons eat souls."

"I do not consume souls either. I'm a Cambion, remember?"

"I don't know what the hell that is, yeah."

Sasori snorted, "Of course not. A Cambion is a mix between human and incubus or succubus. My father was an incubus who fell in love with a human. The result? Me. Also, where are we heading?"

"My apartment," the blond stated as if it were obvious.

"Exact address?"

Deidara glared at the redhead. Why did it matter? Despite his questioning, he told the demon. In an instant they were in front of his house door. "Holy shit," Deidara gasped. "How-" he shook his head. "Nevermind. Demon."

Sasori smirked, "Walking is inconvenient. Peasantry."

"Lazy asshole," the blond rolled his eyes. "Well since we're here already, come on in, yeah," Deidara said inviting the demon in.

"I'm not a vampire, brat. You don't need to invite me in. I'll come and go as I please."

The blond sighed, "Whatever." He kicked off his shoes and wasn't surprised to not find Itachi's there.

"Hubby still not home? What a shame," Sasori chuckled placing his shoes next to the blond's. "Is he ever home? Or is he that type that _works_ all day?"

Deidara growled and got in the demon's face. "I've so had enough of you, yeah. I don't know why I even bothered stopping you."

"Unfortunately," Sasori started, "I haven't had enough of you~"

"The hell do you mean-" Deidara started saying before he was cut off. His eyes widened as the demon roughly pressed his lips against his own. He gasped at the force as he was pushed against the wall. The blond wasn't used to being treated so rough, so the new experience excited him greatly.

Sasori chuckled and slipped his tongue between the blond's parted lips. He felt some of the hunger ease as the blond moaned and kissed back. Damn, he really hadn't eaten in a while. Hopefully, the blond would give and sign the contract. Sasori had a feeling he would, especially after this.

Deidara wrapped his arm around the redhead and let him take full control. He wasn't going to lie to himself anymore. He hated his engagement. He hated the man he was engaged to. He hated the cheating and the repeated days. This was new and exciting. Something he had been longing for.

The redhead pulled away from the kiss and descended down the blond's neck leaving behind heated kisses. "Are you sure you don't want to go through with that proposition?~" Sasori chuckled. His hands slipped down and rubbed the blond's hips. "I promise it'll be worth it~" he purred, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh.

Deidara moaned and nodded. "I'll s-sign it."

Sasori smirked and kissed the blond's neck again, this time he bit down into the junction drawing blood. The blond hissed in pain and tried to pull away. Luckily for him, Sasori pulled away lips stained with his blood. The scroll appeared in the redhead's hand once more. "Sign here~" he smirked.

"With what?"

Sasori suggested to his neck. "Blood please."

Deidara looked appalled for a moment, but didn't resist the redhead. Raising a hand to his neck, he coated his fingers in blood. He glanced at it for a mere second, but shuddered and looked away. Without reading or even sparing the contract a look he pressed his fingers to the paper. As his blood touched the contract burst into flames and disappeared.

"Splendid, brat. Now should I teleport us to the bedroom or would you rather walk like a peasant?" the demon snickered.

"Do as you please," the blond said, not caring about anything else other than the redhead fucking him.

In a flash Deidara was in his shared bedroom. He moaned as the redhead attacked his neck. The blond was pushed back onto the bed, the demon on top of him. "S-Sasori," he shivered as he felt the redhead leave a trail of hickies on his neck.

"I'm assuming this is where you sleep with _him_, huh?" he hissed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you think of me every time he fucks you," Sasori chuckled.

The blond felt another shiver go down his spine. So...dominating and powerful. He had at one time thought Itachi was both of those, but now he could truly see what dominance and power was. It was definitely not Itachi.

The redhead smirked and practically tore the blond's shirt off. "You won't be needing this," he purred. "Hope you don't care too much about your clothing. It was just so easy to rip apart. I hope you understand."

"I don't fucking care, yeah," the blond groaned. "Just, please," the blond pleaded. "I need you."

Sasori chuckled deeply and began planting kisses down the blond's chest. "Never heard that one before. It's always _I want_." He ran his fingers over the sensitive flesh before dragging his nails into the skin. "Tell me, Deidara~ Do you tell your fiance you need him? Or am I the only one?"

The blond moaned as the redhead left red angry lines across his torso. "N-No...Only you," he gasped as the redhead pinched one his nipples.

"Oh, really now? How sweet~ Putting me before your lover," Sasori chuckled pinching the sensitive bud harder. "I respect that." He raked his fingernails down to the hem of the blond's pants.

"Seems someone is turned on," the redhead stated cupping Deidara's erection through his pants. He roughly stroked the blond through the fabric and watched as his reactions changed.

Deidara panted heavily and squirmed about. He didn't want to be teased, but at the same time he did. "Ah, please don't tease," he whined despite his inner conflict.

"Don't tease? But it's so much fun~" the demon said, rubbing the bulge harder for emphasis. "I'm going to push you until you break, brat."

The blond whined in protest and grabbed the redhead's wrist to stop him.

Sasori tsked and shook his head. "We won't be having any of that," he stated raising a single hand. With a flick of his fingers, Deidara's hands were held above his hand by an invisible force. "Stay still, okey?"

Deidara groaned and tried to move, but it was effortless. He'd have to sit and endure Sasori's teasing.

Sasori smirked and lowered his hand down to rest his chin on. With his other hand he undid the blond's pants and pulled them down. "Yanno, you're quite cute all bound like that." His fingers traced the outline of Deidara's erection slowly. "Bound and hard," he purred. "Just for me~" The fingers stopped at the head and slowly massaged the tip. He could already feel the stickiness from the precum leaking through the blond's briefs.

Deidara bit his bottom lip and felt his hips twitch into the redhead's skilled fingers. He hadn't been this excited in a long time. It hadn't taken much for Sasori to get him hard at all. His usual routine sex with Itachi took longer than necessary and didn't leave him fulfilled. Maybe that's why Itachi was cheating on him? The blond let out a cry of pain as he felt nails dig into his erection. "T-The hell!?"

"Your head is elsewhere, when it should be here, brat," Sasori hissed. He gripped the member hard and dug his nails into the flesh once more. "You are to only focus on me. Get that filthy excuse of a fiance out of your head. His part has yet to come," the redhead glared.

Deidara nodded, eyes clenched shut. Fuck it hurt. "P-Pl-Please let go," he stuttered barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

Sasori smirked, "Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes! Please!" the blond pleaded.

The redhead released the blond and instead rubbed it gently. "Good. Now focus, mkey?"

Deidara nodded and sighed in relief. "Yes...Danna." As the word left his mouth, he saw the redhead's eyes change from chocolate brown to golden. Obviously the word had excited the demon extremely. "Do you like it, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Danna~"

Sasori chuckled darkly. Like it? He fucking loved it. There was nothing more pleasurable than control to the demon. To have a human bow down to him was satisfying. "Yes~" he hissed, voice laced with pure lust. "It's wonderful. I'd like to hear you scream it for me."

The redhead turned his attention back to Deidara's erection and lowered his head down to hover his lips over the bulge.

He kissed the cloth covered organ up and down. "I can feel you throbbing," the redhead chuckled. The redhead's tongue poked out between his lips and ran along the covered shaft to the head. "Tastes delightful~" he purred.

Deidara blushed in embarrassment. "Don't say things like that, yeah," he whined.

"Embarrassed?" Sasori snickered. "Humans. How pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic..." the blond muttered.

Sasori smirked and sat between the blond's legs. Slowly and tantalizingly, he took his jacket off and loosened his tie until it came undone. He tossed the clothes carelessly to the floor and released the blond's invisible bonds.

As soon as Deidara felt the pressure leave his arms, he sat up and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck.

Sasori brought them in for a kiss and rubbed the blond's soft thighs.

Deidara moaned into the kiss and slid a hand down to Sasori's collared shirt. Slowly, he began to unbutton the clothing. He gasped when the redhead bit his lip hard and forcefully thrust his tongue inside the blond's mouth. In return, he tried to unbutton the shirt as fast as he could.

The redhead chuckled at the blond's attempt to undress him. Using one hand, he cupped Deidara's jaw and held him place. His tongue invaded the warm cavern and mapped the entire orifice.

Deidara moaned and successfully managed to unbutton the redhead's shirt. He moved his hands to push the shirt off Sasori's shoulders.

Sasori shrugged his shoulders and let the fabric slide off and on to the floor. He shifted into a more comfortable position. Deidara took the opportunity to climb onto the redhead's lap.

"Danna~" the blond moaned, rocking his hips on top of the redhead's. He heard Sasori hiss in pleasure as the blond rubbed his ass against the redhead's clothed growing erection.

Sasori grabbed a hold of the blond's hips and held him place. Deidara rocked his hips again and threw his head back, eyes closed in ecstasy. He moaned as Sasori's fingernails dug deep into his flesh and the previous scratches.

They kept their grinding session up for a few minutes. Deidara finally stopped after his hips started to bleed from the redhead clawing at him.

Sasori smirked and grabbed the blond by his hair. He yanked the poor blond down to his crotch and held his head down. "I want you to put this in your pretty little mouth, alright? Make it all nice and slick for your tight ass."

Deidara shivered involuntarily and shakily undid the redheads belt and pants.

"Don't be scared," Sasori chuckled. "You can do it."

"I'm not scared," the blond muttered. He tugged down the redhead's pants and let him kick them off fully, leaving the demon in his black boxers briefs. Deidara ran his trembling fingers across the bulge lightly, just brushing it. He looked up to see the demon glaring at him.

"Get to it."

Deidara looked back down and rubbed the erection firmly through the fabric. He palmed the hard organ and brought his lips down. The blond kissed through the fabric and stroked the redhead roughly. Deidara pulled down the last clothing article and stared in awe at the sight before him.

"You're quite big…" he muttered mostly to himself.

Sasori chuckled, "Did you expect any less?"

Deidara shook his head and put his lips to the head. He let his tongue slip out and lick the head. Slowly, he took the head in his mouth and suckled it gently.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, brat. I can barely feel a thing," the redheaded demon stated.

The blond frowned, but nonetheless took more of the erection in his mouth and sucked harder.

"Atta boy," Sasori chuckled petting his head. "Make sure to take it to the base. I'd hate to break you so easily."

Deidara hummed in response and took as much of the length as possible. He frowned mentally. He couldn't take it to the base.

"Deidara, look at me," the redhead demanded.

The blond looked up.

Sasori entangled his fingers in the blond's locks of hair and pushed his head down further. "Stay calm, brat. Relax," he commanded.

Deidara let out a whine of disapproval as he was forced to take more of the demon's hard length in his mouth. He nearly gagged as the tip reached the back of his throat. The blond was half tempted to pull away due to lack of oxygen, but Sasori only held him down tighter.

"Breathe through your nose."

The blond did as he was told and took calm steady breaths through his nose. He looked back up at the redhead and wanted to frown at the smirk Sasori wore.

"Good boy. See I knew you could do it," Sasori chuckled digging his fingers through blond locks. "Now keep sucking and moving. Maybe hum a bit. Vibrations always feel good. Oh and keep yours eyes on me, okey?"

Deidara nodded slightly and sucked on the throbbing erection harshly. He hummed and moaned around the length and kept his eyes locked with the redhead, just like he demanded. As a praise, he was rewarded with many low groans of "good boy" and patting of his hair.

The blond gasped, nearly making him choke, when he felt his own fingers being pressed against his entrance.

Sasori smirked and moved his hand ever so slightly, causing the blond's fingers to push in. He shuddered as the blond cried out around his hard member. "Feeling good, brat?" He made the blond push his fingers in deeper, causing another choked down cry from Deidara.

The redhead chuckled in amusement. He released the blond's hand and let him take control. "Stretch yourself, brat, unless you want it to hurt."

Deidara groaned and started to thrust his fingers in and out slowly.

"You could do better than that, brat," Sasori taunted. "Faster."

The blond whined and thrust the fingers in faster. How degrading. Being forced to suck a cock and finger himself for the amusement of another male. However, he was the one to agree to it…He wouldn't deny it though, it was rather enjoyable.

Deidara cried out in pain as Sasori pulled him by his hair harshly off his dick. "Getting distracted again. How many times must I remind you?" the redhead asked hissing. "Focus only on me. Nothing else. You are to become a mindless puppet, you hear?"

"Y-Yes, Danna."

The redhead smirked and ran a thumb over the blond's abused lips. "That's what I like to hear." He pulled the blond into his lap and ran and hand down his body to his erection. "Keep going, brat," Sasori purred stroking the blond's cock.

Deidara moaned and thrust his fingers in and out. With his free hand he grabbed the redhead's locks and pulled him down for a rough kiss. He felt shivers go down his spine when Sasori growled and tore into his lip with his teeth. "Ah...Danna~" Deidara moaned letting the redhead tongue slide in and fill his mouth.

Sasori grabbed the blond's hand and made him shove the fingers in harder, making the blond scream in pleasure. The redhead smirked and kept ramming the blond's fingers deep inside of himself. Each time the blond would scream in ecstasy. "Danna! A-Ah!"

He pulled removed the blond's fingers and pushed him out of lap. "Turn around. Ass up," the demon commanded, getting to his knees.

Deidara turned to face the headboard on all fours. He dropped the upper half of his body so his head was resting on the pillow. He turned his head sideways and looked back at the redheaded demon.

The redhead gave the blond his trademark smirk and got behind him. He grabbed his erection and rubbed the head against the blond's entrance. "How bad do you want this, Deidara? How bad do you want my cock inside you?" he asked pressing the tip in slightly.

"Badly, yeah," the blond groaned pressing back against the redhead. "Really badly. Please...put it in."

"I'm not convinced you really want it."

"Please!" Deidara whined. "Please fuck me, yeah. I really want it! I want it really bad! Put your cock in and fuck me," the blond pleaded whorishly.

Sasori chuckled and grabbed a hold of the blond's long locks as leverage before thrusting into him in one quick motion, completely sheathing himself inside the blond. Deidara let out a shrill of pleasure as the hard organ pushed through the rings of muscle and nudged his prostate.

"Danna~" the blond groaned. "Please-Ah!"

The redhead pulled out and thrust in hard and fast. He kept a grip of the blond's hips with one hand and his hair with the other. He delved in deep inside the blond, abusing his prostate mercilessly. Damn, the brat was tight. Sasori let out a feral growl and slammed his hips against the blond's ass. He wasn't joking when he said he'd push the blond until he broke.

Each time the demon thrust in, Deidara would be pushed forward into the bed, causing the headboard to follow in sync. The harder the thrusts, the louder the blond got. "Danna! H-Harder!" Deidara moaned trembling with pleasure. He was sure the neighbors could hear them. There was no way they couldn't. The blond was practically screaming and not to mention the headboard of his bed kept slamming into the wall. Just how Sasori slammed into him.

Deidara had never thought to sleep with a demon. For all he knew, they were fairy tale creatures. Now being fucked by one, he couldn't help but think of all the perks to it. A particular hard and painful thrust shook him out of his thoughts. "Sasori~" he whined in pain.

"What have I told you, brat?" Sasori chided. "You just don't listen do you? Hmph, seems like I'll have to punish you."

The redhead twitched his fingers and Deidara felt a pressure wrap around the head of his cock. Sasori pulled his hair harshly and slammed into the blond. "You'll cum when I say so, got it? Try and disobey and I'll make it hurt real bad."

Deidara nodded and moaned the redhead's beloved titled.

Sasori smirked and let go of the blond's hair to grab his hips with both hands. "I think you'll like this~" he chuckled, forcing his cock in and out of the blond's heat at an unnatural speed. He gripped the blond's sore hips and started raking his nails down to the blond's thighs.

"Danna~! More!" the blond gasped at the pain. "F-Fuck~ Please, moooore~"

The redhead began pulling the blond's hips to meet with his thrusts, causing a pleasant, yet unpleasant, friction to occur. His skin slapped hard against the blond's, causing it to turn a bright red. He angled his thrust to make sure he nailed Deidara's prostate each time.

Deidara felt his body convulse as he was pushed over the edge. He let out a long whine when he didn't reach his climax. Ah, right. Sasori was in control of his orgasms. "D-Danna~ Please let me cum, yeah~"

Sasori shook his head, "Shut up, brat. This is punishment. If you want to cum, you better start begging and screaming for it."

"Sasori! Please!" the blond moaned, yelling at his loudest. "Let me cum!"

"Tsch, selfish, brat. Who cums first?" the redhead asked.

Deidara whined and bit his bottom lip. "I-I-"

The redhead smacked the blond's ass. "Answer the question, brat."

"B-But Danna-AH~" Deidara moaned as he was spanked again. "YOU! DANNA CUMS FIRST!"

Sasori smirked, satisfied by the answer. "That's right, Deidara~ Danna always _cums_ first~" He rammed into the blond as hard as he could. "Now...ah...how will you get Danna to cum, hm?"

The blond groaned and bit his bottom lip, opening the wound. "Ah~ Make Danna feel - ah - good?"

"Show me," the redhead hissed.

Deidara sucked on his bottom lip, swallowing the coppery taste of blood. He panted hard and concentrated on tightening his muscle. He heard the demon growl in pleasure and give a shaky breath.

"Atta boy~" Sasori purred, shuddering as the blond's muscles clenched around his throbbing cock. "Just keep doing that and scream my name."

The blond nodded and followed the commands. He screamed and screamed until he felt his voice become raw. It all went by within a matter of seconds. The redhead had gripped the blond's abused hips tightly and released his seed deep within the blond.

"Sasori~" Deidara gasped at the feeling. The pressure around his disappeared as the man on top of him rolled his hips to milk every last ounce out. The blond moaned and came all over the blankets beneath him. He nearly sighed in relief as the built up pressure faded. Deidara dropped on to the bed exhausted, not even caring that he was now covered in his own cum. He let out a quiet whine when he flt the demon pull his softening length out of him.

"That was quite enjoyable, brat. One of the best yet," Sasori chuckled picking up his scattered clothing.

Deidara rolled over on his back and nodded in agreement. "Amazing, yeah."

Sasori smirked and began to redress himself. After he finished he approached the blond and gave him a chaste kiss. At the same time, he placed a card in the blond's hand. "If you get bored, gimme a call. I wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"Yeah, same here."

The redhead nodded and exited the blond's room, shutting the door behind him. He smirked as he came face to face with an extremely pale raven. "Merry Christmas, Uchiha," he chuckled, slipping a candy cane in the man's front pocket. Sasori walked out of the apartment without looking back. There was no need to. He already knew what would happen anyways. It was his job after all.

Deidara still laid in bed, panting harshly. This had been the weirdest Christmas of his life, but it was one of the greatest yet. He had almost forgotten why he even slept with the demon, until his fiance walked in the room.

"How could you…?"

The blond looked up lazily. Oh, yeah. That's why. Deidara giggled and looked back up at the ceiling. "How does it feel to be cheated on, yeah? Does it hurt?"

"Deidara, I-"

"Save it," Deidara snorted. "I already know. Don't even lie about it." He ran a hand down his stomach. He wasn't bothered when his fingers became coated in his own substance. "Itachi, I'm calling off the wedding. I fucking hate you."

Itachi scowled, "Deidara, we had an entire life together and-"

"And now it's over," the blond stated. "Get out, yeah."

The raven shook his head, "I can't believe this, but if this is what you want...then fine. Goodbye, Deidara."

Deidara smiled the entire time as the Uchiha packed his stuff and left. He hadn't felt this happy since the two had started dating. The blond examined the card he was tightly holding on to. "I suppose I should call him later. Thank him."

The blond sighed contently. _Best Christmas Ever._


End file.
